Miedo A Perderte
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras de un amigo o amiga? pero lo ocultas por miedo esto le pasa a Neji quien decide decircelo a Tenten pero en un arranque de celos se arrepiente que pasara


**Hola ^^ pues paso a dejar este one-shot de Neji y Tenten, espero disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. Y está dedicado, a mi amiga Iza que aparte de ser una de las mejores amigas que alguien puede tener, lee todo lo que escribo, y ve todos mis videos. Te quiero Iza ^^  
>NOTAS: UNIVERSO ALTERNO.<br>ACLARACIONES:  
><strong>_Narración hecha por Neji  
>"pensamientos y recuerdos"<br>N_arración hecha por mí  
>-diálogos<br>(yo haciendo comentarios innecesarios XP)**  
>Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto<br>ahora si  
>3…<br>2…  
>1…<br>A LEER^^**_**  
><strong>__**MIEDO A PERDERTE**__**  
><strong>_  
>Tres chicos estaban parados, bajo la sombra de un árbol, conversando, bueno solo dos de ellos, el otro solo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.<em><br>Aquí estoy otra vez, es el descanso agradezco no estar en clases, ya no me concentro yo el "genio" Neji Hyuga no pongo atención en clases; todos me dicen que soy un genio, pero… de que me sirve ser un genio, cuando no puedo controlar mis emociones, cada día que pasa es lo mismo, cada día que pasa trato de que salgas de mi mente, pero no lo logro, hace ya vario tiempo que no presto la atención, que debería en clases y todo porque?...por estarte viendo a ti, por estar observando cada movimiento, que realizas, por analizar tu comportamiento, con todos los que te rodean. Por más que trato no sales de mi mente, he sido tu mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y hasta hace apenas algún tiempo atrás, me di cuenta de que quiero ser algo más, no quiero seguir, siendo solo tu amigo, aunque esa decisión no está en mis manos, está en las tuyas Tenten.  
><em>-Oye Hyuga que te pasa últimamente andas muy distraído?-_me saco de mis pensamientos, mi amigo, aquel al que también llaman "genio" Sasuke Uchiha._  
>-Vamos Sasuke hasta yo, sé que le pasa-<em>dijo mi otro amigo<em> _Naruto Uzumaki este a diferencia de nosotros dos es un idiota-_y te la pasas diciéndome que soy un tonto  
><em>¿Qué? Tan obvio resulta lo que me pasa hasta, el tonto de Naruto lo sabe, sí que soy lamentable, como me debo encontrar para que un ser tan tonto, como lo es Naruto, pueda leer mi mente.<br>_-Efectivamente eres un tonto-_le dije._  
>-Si claro Neji, pero enserio no piensas hacer nada?-<em>me pregunto con su cara de niño pequeño.<em>  
>-Sobre qué?-<em>le respondí ya se perfectamente a que se refiere, pero no pienso hacer nada, tengo miedo ¿a qué?... al rechazo, si a eso temo perderla, dejara de ser mi amiga y todo porque por este estúpido sentimiento, no correspondido.<br>_-Vamos Hyuga eso ya para nadie es un secreto-_me dijo Sasuke con un tono de burla._  
>-Hmp.<br>_Sonó el timbre para volver a clases nunca en mi vida agradecí mas ese sonido, si bien en este momento no quiero entrara a clases pero menos quiero seguir hablando de este tema, ya tengo suficiente, con que día y noche esté pensando en eso, o mejor dicho en ella como para que mis amigos me bombardeen con preguntas, si siguen haciéndolo, estallare, siempre que se trata de ella pierdo el control y mis emociones se desbordan, estúpido sentimiento, estúpido yo, porque tuve que enamorarme de mi mejor amiga.  
><em>-Te salvo la campana, jejeje-_Ese estúpido de Naruto, como puede ser tan optimista, peor aún como puede ser que él sea feliz y yo no, lleva más de un año saliendo con mi prima Hinata, y es feliz el no tuvo problema alguno porque yo sí? No es que le tenga envidia, solo que…. Me deprimo si es eso todos a mi alrededor son felices, menos yo.  
><em>-Cállate quieres-_fue lo único que pude decir, comenzaba a molestarme._  
>-Bueno Hyuga, yo solo te diré una cosa si no haces algo pronto te la van a ganar-<em>dijo de nuevo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de arrogancia, señalando con su mano detrás de su hombro.<br>-_Eh?-_me detuve y voltee, hacia donde Sasuke apunto mire bien y mis ojos se llenaron, de furia y celos? Si eran celos lo que estaba viendo, me provoco unos enormes celos._

_Ahí estaba, con sus amigas, Tenten, mi mejor amiga, la chica de la que me había enamorado, estaba platicando y sonriendo…sonriendo? porque mierdas le sonreía tipo?, porque estaba con él? Y lo más importante quien era el?, lo observe detalladamente ni siquiera era de la escuela, lo supe por el uniforme que llevaba no era el mismo que el nuestro, sentí la sangre hervir, apreté los puños, conteniendo las ganas de correr y golpearlo. Ahora era el, el que sonreía una estúpida y tonta sonrisa apareció de la nada en su rostro, lo mire más detenidamente analizándolo, su cabello era castaño, igual que el mío, pero a diferencia de mí él lo tenía mucho más corto y lo tenía revuelto, sus ojos eran negros, tenía unas extrañas marcas, de color purpura en las mejillas, ciertamente él era muy extraño, vi cómo se despedía y sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Tenten lo besaba en la mejilla a modo de despedida. El solo se sonrojo sonrió de nuevo, rasco su cabeza con su mano derecha y se fue. Apreté aún más mis puños, clavando mis propias uñas en mi piel y furioso me voltee a mis espaldas y me sorprendí ya no estaban mis amigos, me enoje un poco más, pero también me alivie de ese modo podría hablar con ella, pero estaban también sus amigas, entre ellas mi prima, solo suspire y me acerque a ellas.  
>-<em>Hola_-les dije.  
><em>-Hola-_dieron todas a la ves como un coro y sonrieron.  
><em>-Humm…-_no sabía que decir me acerque por impulso en un arranque de celos y ahora que aria? Estuve a punto de hablar pero mi salvadora lo hizo por mí.  
><em>-Chicas deberíamos apurarnos, o no nos dejaran entrar a clase-_dijo mi prima y empujo suavemente a 3 chicas, la primera de cabello, rubio claro y ojos azules ella era Ino Yamanaka, la segunda igualmente de cabellos rubios pero de un tono mucho más fuerte que el de Ino, y ojos verdes Temari No Sabaku y la tercera de cabello muy extraño a mi parecer, era rosado y tenía ojos verdes Sakura Haruno. Las tres soltaron un quejido de molestia cuando mi prima las empujo para irse.  
><em>-Hinata, yo me quiero quedar-_dijo Ino en un susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo.  
><em>-No-_le dijo mi prima y así se las llevo de ahí, logre escuchar las voces de las tres reclamar molestas.  
><em>-También deberíamos irnos o se nos hará tarde-_le dije y comenzamos a caminar. En el camino platicamos sobre, varias cosas son importancia, llegamos al salón, todo el camino las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en mi mente "si no te apresuras alguien te la va a ganar" aunque me costara admitirlo era verdad. Había guardado esto por demasiado tiempo, ya no lo soportaba o era momento de sacarlo, pero claro ese tampoco era el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento, a un lado pudimos ver a nuestro profesor caminar hacia nosotros-_Puedo hablar contigo después de clases Tenten?  
>-Claro Neji, te espero en la entrada principal de acuerdo?-<em>me dijo con una sonrisa esa dulce, tierna y sincera sonrisa como las que solo ella sabía dar.<br>_-De acuerdo-_le dije yo también con una sonrisa casi imperceptible._  
><em>Entramos a nuestro salón y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, ella junto a sus amigas, y yo en medio de Naruto y Sasuke. Los mire furioso, Naruto sonrió infantilmente y Sasuke solo soltó su clásico "Hmp", me senté y el profesor comenzó la clase.<br>_-Me podrían decir por qué rayos me dejaron solo hay?  
>-Ja pues por que estabas muy entretenido con lo que veías. Verdad Sasuke-<em>dijo Naruto con mirada de burla y golpeando a Sasuke en las costillas.<em>  
>-Por raro que parezca Naruto tiene razón.<br>-Hmp-_las clases transcurrieron, las horas se me hicieron eternas, y de pronto escucho el timbre de salida-"al fin" al fin sonó, nunca había agradecido, más que las clases se acabaran pronto, pero este día si por que hoy estaba decidido hoy, estaba decidido al fin se lo diría, le diría a Tenten que estaba enamorado de ella. No me importaba nada, no me importaba que toda la escuela lo supiera, que mis amigos me molestaran, lo único que temía era perder su amistad…  
>Tome, mis cosas , camine, salí del salón, me acercaba, a la entrada principal, hay debía verme con ella, camine feliz porque al fin me liberaría de esta pesada carga que yo mismo me puse, al fin le diría a Tenten lo que sentía por ella, al fin sabría lo que ella sentía por mí, no pude evitar sonreír, pero… o sorpresa mi sonrisa desapareció al verla, en el mismo lugar donde se supone debía verme con ella, estaba con ese molesto tipo de nuevo, el sujetaba sus manos con las del, apreté los puños otra vez, y camine hacia ellos planeaba tomarla de la mano y alejarla de él, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo, ninguno se percató de mi presencia, estuve a punto, de tomarla del brazo y llevarla conmigo, pero me detuve al escuchar lo que él le dijo, le dijo… (yo:uuuu don cubito de hielo esta celoso inner: ¬¬ yo: que no me veas así sabes que es cierto parece un tempano de hielo pero sigamos)<em>

-Tenten, te amo-_le dijo ese estúpido tipo y en ese momento, se me partió, el alma, la mente y el corazón-"Porqué… porqué…porqué Porqué él le decía que la amaba? Y porqué ella sonreía?-_(yop: esas son preguntas muy tontas considerando que Neji es un genio no creen?)._No soportaría escuchar que ella le respondiera, así que salí corriendo sin importarme si me había visto, sin importarme lo que tenía que decirle, nada me importaba, estaba destrozado, corrí alejándome varios metros de la escuela, sin importarme, empujar a muchas personas, sin importarme nada, vi una banca y me senté en ella, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos, puse mi dedo índice y pulgar, en mi nariz presionando mis ojos para no llorar, no lo haría, no lloraría, no, no perdería la poca dignidad que me quedaba llorando por ella. Me puse a pensar no sabía que más hacer después de todo era en parte mi culpa, yo había estado con ella desde niños pero, siempre he sido frio, serio y a veces hasta cruel con ella, no era difícil de creer que ella lo prefiriera a el que a mí, eso era lo que temía desde un principio, temía perderla y mi temor se había hecho realidad, dolía me dolía demasiado, nunca había sentido un dolor así, sentí como si mil agujas se clavaran en mi corazón, suspire de frustración y dolor, ella no correspondía mis sentimientos no savia si llorar, gritar, o golpear a la primera persona que se me pusiera enfrente, suspire nuevamente, y varios recuerdos empezaron a llegar a mi mente, recordé cuando éramos niños, recordé como crecimos juntos, recordé muchas cosas que habíamos vivido juntos, una vez ella llego llorando hacia mí, porque un chico la había rechazado, solo la escuche, y la abrase, al día siguiente, bueno… digamos que el quedo en el hospital, con varias lesiones por que "alguien" lo había golpeado, siempre fue así siempre que alguien lastimaba a Tenten, yo los golpeaba, incluso cuando varias veces yo la había hecho llorar, corría a mi casa, y golpeaba la pared con todas mis fuerzas al punto de hacer sangrar mis manos, aunque eso no ha pasado desde hace años que no pasaba eso, hace mucho que ella no llega llorando a mí porque alguien la ha lastimado, eso me hacía un poco feliz, ya nadie la había lastimado, aunque tampoco podía tener la cercanía de antes con ella, con el tiempo nos distanciamos un poco, pero ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, y yo el suyo, suspire por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, si ese tipo la llegaba a lastimar, hay estaría yo otra vez…otra vez sería su paño de lágrimas, no me importaba mientras pudiera estar cerca de ella y ese tipo pagaría caro si la hacía sufrir, ya no soportaba más el dolor quería llorar pero no lo haría, no lo haría, escuche de pronto unos pasos, que se acercaban hacia mí, fingí no haber escuchado nada y me quede inmóvil donde estaba, de pronto sentí una sombra sobre mi cabeza y que alguien tomaba mis hombros, ese gesto solo lo hacía una persona pero esperaba que no fuera lo que yo pensaba, abrí con temor lentamente mis ojos y hay estaba…  
><em>-Hola Neji-_me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa-_creí que querías hablar conmigo te estuve esperando. Qué era lo que me querías decir?-_pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, la observe y me perdí en ellos pero, me enderecé, levante mi cabeza, le di la espalda aun sentado y fruncí el ceño al recordar lo que él le había dicho._ "te amo" _yo le quería decir eso, pero el lo hizo antes, apreté mis puños.  
><em>-No importa ya, olvídalo, por qué no vas con tu "noviecito" debe estar esperándote.  
>-Eh? De que estas hablando?<br>-Por favor los vi hace un rato, escuche cuando te dijo que te amaba y asumí que estabas demasiado ocupada, por eso ya no hable contigo-_dije con un tono de tristeza, dolor, rencor y celos ella mostro una cara de desconcierto y puso su mano en su mentón.  
><em>-Ahhh-_me dijo muy tranquilamente, como es que podía hablar tan tranquilamente de un tema que ami me destrozaba el alma_-te refieres a Kankuro?  
>-Ahhh con que, así se llama, bueno mejor deberías ir con tu novio Kankuro, yo ya me tengo que ir<em>-le dije y trate de levantarme de la banca, pero, me detuvo los hombros con sus manos, haciéndome sentar nuevamente. La mire y ella soltó una risita<em>-Qué?.  
>-Nada<em>-cubrió su boca, con su mano y volvió a reírse- <em>solo me parece gracioso, que Neji Hyuga, se haya puesto a escuchar conversaciones a escondidas, eso es algo que no savia de ti.  
>-Yo no me puse a escuchar su conversación, solo iba a encontrarme contigo para decirte…<em>-me di cuenta de lo qué estaba a punto de decir y me detuve al instante.<br>_-Para decirme…-_dijo poniéndose frente ami, e inclinándose un poco, me perdí nuevamente en su mirada, pero rápidamente me voltee hacia otro lado para no ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.  
><em>-Nada, olvídalo, mejor vete con tu noviecito y déjame en paz-_dije considerablemente molesto. Ella comenzó a reír nuevamente, poniendo su mano, en su barbilla.  
><em>-Neji Hyuga, si no te conociera bien juraría que este celoso-_me dijo entre risitas, sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero lo disimule, fingiendo más molestia por ese comentario.  
><em>-Ja, yo celoso eso nunca-_le mentí.  
><em>-Neji, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás-_eso me destrozo aún más "amigo" esa palabra, para ella no era más que su amigo y nada mas-_Kankuro es solo un amigo, es el hermano de Temari.  
>-Pues ami no me pareció eso, un amigo no le dice a su "amiga" que la ama o sí?<br>-Neji, si vas a escuchar conversaciones deberías quedarte hasta el final no crees?  
>-Ya te dije que yo no…-<em>no me dejo terminar poso su dedo sobre mis labios impidiéndome hablar.<br>_-Neji, eres mi mejor amigo-_hay estaba otra vez "amigo", es increíble lo mucho que dolía una simple palabra_-no tengo razones para mentirte así que te contare lo que paso.

_**FLASH BACK  
><strong>_Tenten caminaba hacia la puerta principal para encontrarse con Neji.  
>-Me pregunto que me querrá decir Neji-dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón y mirando hacia arriba tratando de buscar la respuesta-bueno, supongo que debe ser importante.<br>-Hola-dijo una voz masculina a pocos metros de ella.  
>-Hola, Kankuro-le dijo Tenten mientras sonreía-vienes por Temari.<br>-Sí y no, vine por ella pero también tengo que decirte algo.  
>-Tiene que ser ahora? Es que…<br>-Te prometo que no tardare si?-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro, Tenten solo asintió.  
>-Qué pasa?-pregunto Tenten felizmente, como siempre.<br>-Humm bueno este…-Kankuro se sonrojo de pies a cabeza-es que yo-tomo las manos de Tenten con las de él.  
>Unos pocos metros atrás venia Neji, caminando y sonriendo, de pronto, esa sonrisa se desvaneció.<br>-Yo… Yo te amo Tenten-dijo Kankuro.  
>Neji corrió, sin embargo Tenten se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se soltó el agarre de Kankuro y tomo el rostro de el entre sus manos.<br>-Perdóname Kankuro-cerro los ojos y sonrió tristemente-eres un chico genial pero…-suspiro-lo siento de verdad estoy enamorada de otra persona, y aunque él no corresponda a mis sentimientos yo lo quiero demasiado, perdón.  
>-Está bien no te preocupes, pero deberías decírselo no crees?-dijo Kankuro sonriendo-yo te lo dije tu deberías decírselo a él, y si te rechaza o te lastima, se las verá conmigo-sonrió aún más.<br>-Tienes razón, creo que he guardado esto demasiado tiempo-Tenten beso a Kankuro en la mejilla-pero no creo que sea necesario que le hagas algo-Kankuro puso una cara de confusión-él les ha dado una lección a todos los que me han lastimado.  
>-Entiendo, debe ser una gran persona.<br>-Lo es-suspiro y cerró los ojos-realmente lo es.  
>-Y qué haces aquí hablando conmigo cuando deberías estarle diciendo a él lo que sientes?<br>Tenten no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr despidiéndose de Kankuro con la mano. Alguien toco el hombro de Kankuro.  
>-Tenías razón hermana, ella quería a otra persona.<br>-Lo siento Kankuro.  
>-Está bien, realmente, no estaba interesado en ella.<br>-Qué? Entonces por qué?  
>-Tu amiga necesitaba un empujoncito jeje.<br>_**FIN FLASH BACK  
><strong>_-Y eso fue lo que paso Neji-_no dije nada me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso-_Neji… Neji-_no resistí más por impulso, la jale hacia mí, con mucho cuidado y la abrase hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, y aspirando su aroma_-Ne-Ne-Neji…  
>-Tonta me asustaste.<br>-Jeje perdona-_dijo y me correspondió el abrazo._  
>-Está bien te perdono pero con una condición-<em>le dije sin separarme de ella.<br>_-Dime.  
>-Escucha lo que te voy a decir y prométeme que no me odiaras después si?-<em>le dije con un poco de temor, si le dijo a Kankuro que estaba enamorada de alguien ami me diría lo mismo, pero aun así quería decírselo.<em>  
>-Yo jamás podría odiarte Neji. Eres mi mejor amigo.<br>La separe de mí y la mire fijamente a los ojos.  
>-Tu sabes que no soy la persona, más expresiva del mundo, soy demasiado frio y a veces demasiado cruel-hice una pausa <em>tome aire y proseguí<em>-creo que eres la mejor amiga y persona que pude encontrar, a pesar de mi estúpido comportamiento siempre has seguido a mi lado sin importar que-_sentí un nudo en la garganta_- me has acompañado en momentos muy difíciles para mí, y solo quiero que sepas, que sin querer…_me detuve, las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca.  
>-<em>Sin querer qué Neji?  
>-Sin querer, yo… me enamore de ti Tenten.<br>-Qué?  
>-Te amo Tenten-<em>le dije con voz casi muda, me prepare para escuchar su rechazo, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar, "oh genial", la había hecho llorar, me sentía horriblemente mal, como pude hacer eso<em>-Tenten?-_le dije no Salió nada de mi boca que no fuera su nómbreme aleje un poco de ella-_entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo solo quería que losupieras_-abrí la boca para hablar pero no pude decir nada, porque ella me silencio de nuevo esta vez con un beso, me sentía en un sueño, ella me estaba besando? Me sorprendí tanto que me separe de ella. Ella limpio sus lágrimas y me sonrió-_Tenten tu…  
>-Se supone que eres un genio y no te das cuenta de lo obvio?-suspiro-estoy enamorada de ti Neji. Te amo Neji Hyuga.<br>_Después de eso, solo la tome por la cintura la acerque hacia ami y la bese de nuevo. Nos quedamos así algunos minutos pero nos separamos por falta del necesario oxígeno.  
><em>-Te amo-_le dije sonriendo.  
><em>-Yo también-_me respondió, estaba a punto de besarla cuando unos gritos me interrumpieron.  
><em>-Uuuuu-_escuche que me gritaban varias personas- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Temari.  
>-<em>Hay cuanto amor-_dijo Naruto.  
><em>-Si la verdad si_-le dije y abrase a Tenten. En ese momento nada me importaba más que estar con ella._

_**FIN  
>Que tal? Les gusto Neji tiene un lado tierno, Humm que extraño, pero lindo jejeje<br>Bueno espero les haya gustado déjenme un review gracias por leer adiós.**___

  
><em><br>_


End file.
